


The Finale

by platinumllamas



Series: Such is Fate [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Espionage, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: you can break my soul,take my life away,beat me,hurt me,kill me.but for the love of goddon’t touch him.





	The Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Quote by:  
> [beniignus](http://beniignus.tumblr.com/post/74960419061/you-can-break-my-soul)

Myungjun held the gun up, his body rigid as he stood in front of Jinwoo's motionless body. The barest of breaths indicated signs of life still in him.

He stared at the man in front of him, the most cruelest of smiles on his face.

The man taunted him, bragged about the ways he tortured the man he loved. How Jinwoo took it in, refusing to comply because he wanted to protect him. How Myungjun played into his hands by showing up because he will not be able to save Jinwoo.

Myungjun knew he had to do it. There was no saving Jinwoo if he failed now.

He cocked the gun.

“You wouldn't kill me. It's not in you.”

Myungjun did not give a shit. “You're right. It wasn't.”

He trained the gun at the man's chest and shot him, twice. He watched the man crumple to the ground and dropped the gun to turn to Jinwoo.

“Jinwoo?” He called, tapping him on the shoulder. Jinwoo was bloodied and bruised. A cut stretched from the corner of his mouth to his ear.

Jinwoo grunted and opened his eyes. “Myung-jun? You came back.”

“Shh,” he hushed gently. “I'm here. I'm going to get you out. Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere,” he groaned. “But I don't think anything critical.”

Myungjun chuckled. “Come on, let's go.”

He hauled Jinwoo up with difficulty and the two stumbled out of the abandoned building.

He set him down on the sidewalk and called for Bin to pick them up and for Dongmin to be ready to take care of Jinwoo.

He sat down next him and felt the familiar weight of Jinwoo's head on his shoulder. Myungjun slipped his hand into his and squeezed it lightly.

“This has been a wild ride huh?”

“Yeah all because I fought off a gang from stealing my bag full of recipes.”

Jinwoo laughed, before coughing.

“Any blood?”

“Surprisingly no.”

“Good.”

Myungjun closed his eyes and breathed in the cool night air; only opening them when he heard the gravelly sound of a car pulling in.

“Jinwoo, Myungjun! Are you okay?” Came Bin's voice.

“Yeah, we are. Just tired with our tiny old man bodies,” Myungjun replied.

“And bruised it seems.”

“Yeah, that too.”

Bin helped him to get Jinwoo in the car and they drove off.

The drive was peaceful as Myungjun sat with Jinwoo to make sure he stays awake and talked to keep him occupied.

He sighed in relief when Dongmin received them and quickly got to work on Jinwoo.

 

Myungjun sat beside Jinwoo at his bed as he rested. The spur of the moment and adrenaline finally drained and he was left with the realisation that he had killed someone.

His eyes welled up and a tear streaked down his cheek followed by many more until he was quietly crying.

He felt Jinwoo's hand brushed against his cheek and wiped away the tears. Accustomed to his touch, Myungjun let him.

“It's okay, they won't hurt us anymore.” Myungjun touched the hand that rested on his cheek. “The agency had shut them down,” Jinwoo continued. “You and the others are safe now.”

“It's my fault.”

Jinwoo grimaced as he sat himself up. “No it isn't. You just happened to get caught up in this mess.”

“I nearly lost you!” He protested.

“You can never lose me. Besides I thought I lost _you_.”

Myungjun bowed his head. “I was scared. I left but when I heard that you disappeared and that I was being asked of. I-I couldn't stay away.”

“So you saved me.” Jinwoo lifted his chin up to face him.

“Because I love you,” he admitted. “And was dumb to even fight you and leave in the first place-”

Jinwoo held a finger to his lips, silencing him. “No more. What's done is done and things will be fine now.”

Myungjun wrapped his arms around him, kissing him briefly and sat back down; their hands still intertwined. “No more,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one shot references my first (deleted) astro fic that was about espionage and bakeries, this serves as some sort of conclusion to it :')

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is a part of an unofficial conclusion to my first (now deleted) fic about espionage and bakeries.  
> Hope you liked it <3
> 
> Find me at:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
